kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Sexy Love (song)
|recorded = 2013 |length = 3:31 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = |last_song = "I Was Gonna Cancel" (3) |this_song = "Sexy Love" (4) |next_song = "Sexercize" (5) }} "Sexy Love" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once (2014). It was released on 6 June 2014 as a radio-only single in Australia. Upon release, "Sexy Love" was met with favourable to mixed reviews from music critics. Some stated that it was a good track to get into the mood to on a night out, where others stated that it was unappealing for a forty-five year old to sing "you're sexy, what you need's a sexy love … give me that sexy love, you look so sexy", as Kylie does in the chorus. "Sexy Love" was slated to be the third physical released from Kiss Me Once, which was announced on 6 June 2014. It was released to Australian radio the same day as a promotional single, but no digital or physical release materialized. Kylie has performed the song live a few times. Background and Composition "Sexy Love"' appears on Kiss Me Once as the fourth track of the album. It was written by Wayne Hector, Autumn Rowe, Peter Wallevi, Daniel Davidsen and Mich Hansen, whilst production was handled by Wallevik, Davidson and Cutfather. Musically, the song is mid-tempo dance track with a tempo of 117 beats-per-minute. The song is written in the key of G-major, with Kylie's vocal range spanning from A3-A4 in the verses and from G4-E5 in the chorus. The song features slap-basses and guitars as well as a dance drum beat. Lyrically, the song speaks of a lover of Kylie's and how she finds him sexy, and demanding he "give me that sexy love". Dawn Shadforth, the director of the music videos for "Spinning Around", "Can't Get You Out of My Head", "In Your Eyes", "Chocolate" and "Into the Blue", was rumoured to be on board to direct a video for a single release for "Sexy Love", but the video never materialised. Critical Reception "Sexy Love" was met with mixed reviews from critics. Some said that it was a highlight on the album, praising its arrangement and styling. Alexis Petridis from "The Guardian" said that "She evinces the odd hint of longing to make music with a bit more maturity and gravitas – you might, too, if you found yourself at 45 singing "you're sexy, what you need's a sexy love … give me that sexy love, you look so sexy" as Minogue does on Sexy Love". Natasha Shankar said "I would much prefer losing myself in "Sexy Love" (literally, too). Need a pregaming track for the next ladies' night? Want a way to get fired up before you go on the prowl? This is the song you need in your life.". Matt Bagwell from "The Huffigton Post" gave the song 5/5 saying that it was musical offspring from previous singles "Love at First Sight" (2002) and "Wow" (2008). He also stated that "This straight-up, discotastic track bears more than a passing resemblance to Janet Jackson's 'All For You', which is no bad thing. This needs to get a summer single release." Live Performances "Sexy Love" made a first official live performance on 16 June 2014, when Kylie performed the song on Fox FM for FiFi's 1998-themed 21st Birthday Party. Before this it was performed acapella on May 15 at Kylie's performance at Maida Vale Studios after a request. She then performed the song on 30 June on The Voice Australia as a mashup with "Love at First Sight". The following day, she performed an acoustic rendition on the Today Show in Sydney. It then was part of her Kiss Me Once Tour where it served as the fourth song of the set following performances of "Les Sex", "In My Arms" and "Timebomb"; it was, however, cut from the setlist after the first five shows. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Kiss Me Once Category:Parlophone Category:2014 Category:Promotional singles Category:Kiss Me Once singles